There are many specialized data management systems that provide various data management functionalities, such as the automation of data backup and restoration of data. Typically, each of these data management systems is closely integrated with a particular application that is supported by the data management system. For example, a data management system that is adapted to manage data used by a messaging application can only work with this particular messaging application and not other applications.
However, it should be appreciated that the data management systems may not support many applications, especially applications that are not in popular use. To provide data management functionalities to such unsupported applications, users create customized scripts. Typically, there is no uniformity between scripts created by different users for the same functionality and accordingly, many of these customized scripts may not be optimized, for example, to execute quickly or to use fewer resources. Furthermore, many of these customized scripts need to be recreated because they are normally not communicated between different users. Therefore, the time spent to recreate scripts that may have already been created can result in a waste of resources.
Additionally, the customized scripts may be stored in different storage locations. For example, a customized script may be located on one user's computer while another customized script may be located on another user's computer. The storage of the scripts in different locations often makes the scripts difficult to access and share between users.